Who knows V2
by punctured-hearts
Summary: Who knows, Version 2, this one is better than the first one I think.Sakura meets someone who she thinks she reconizes. She is not sure. A fight breaks out and she soon knows who this person is. He saved her life.Characters: Sakura, Kona, Afone, and ?


A/N: This is my second Naruto story. It's a one shot

_Who Knows__ (Version __2_

_Sakura was walking home from work. She was having a rough day. She had been thinking about things from around when __Sasuke__ left. Ten years ago __Sasuke__Uchiha__ had left her, their team and his home. __All to get stronger so he could kill his older brother._

_Sakura had been thinking about him all day and what he had done to the people around him. Not just break her heart. Now she was just mad at him. He had left every thing behind just to get power. _

_She saw someone sitting in a tree. He was looking for someone, or something. She was walking near the tree where he sat when he jumped down. She jumped and let out a small scream. He startled her. He was looking at her like his eyes were playing tricks on him._

"_Oh sorry."__ The man said. "I did not mean to scare you."_

"_O-Oh its ok.__ You look similar you know." She said head cocked to one side. Her hands were behind her back like they were when she was thinking hard. He looked away quickly. _

"_You must be mistaken." He said rather fast._

"_O-Oh I'm sorry then." She apologized._

"_What's your name?" He asked getting off the topic of him. _

"_Sa- Sakura…What's yours?"_

_He looked away thinking for a bit. 'She'll hate me!' He thought. "I'd rather not say rite now." He said looking away again. "That's ok." She said. "Would you like to meet for coffee tomorrow so we can get to know each other more?" She asked._

"_That would be great." He said happily._

_The Next Day _

_Sakura was walking to the coffee shop. She was in a good mood today. She was not thinking about __Sasuke__ so desperately. Yes he crossed her mind slightly from time to time but it was nothing big._

_Suddenly two ninjas hopped out of a large tree in front of her and stopped her from going on. "So this is the one __Sasuke__ talks so much about." One of them said. __'__Sasuke__?'__ She thought. 'He was alive?' She felt relived now._

"_Hello, Sakura. Please don't fight with us. We just want to take you away now." She kicked the girl ninja. She tried to punch the male put he stopped her arm. __"Now, now little lady.__ We don't want to use force now do we? But if you keep this up we have to." The fight began._

_Sakura was putting up a pretty good fight, but she was not good enough. She was getting beat. The female heard something and told the male that she saw "Someone". He nodded and the girl left. Now she was just fighting the male. _

_The girl popped up in front of __t__he male Sakura met the day before. He had seen her fighting the two ninjas and was about to help. The female stopped him. __"Oh no you don't."_

"_Get out of my way Kona. You have no business in my home." He growled._

"_Yes we do. She is the reason you left __Afone__ and me. You broke my heart for what? __For her, Sakura__'O__h I miss Sakura__'__. It was all about her." She growled. "I heard you mumble Sakura's name in your sleep and say you miss her and loved her once before and still do." _

"_He winced. Now __Afone__ and I will kill her in front of you! __Afone__ is almost done anyway." He looked where Sakura was. She was getting badly hurt. She was getting punched rapidly on the face while she stabbed him in the arm not letting go. She was beginning to cry. He had to hurry and fight Kona. He tripped her and started to fight her._

_Soon he finished the fight and Kona was cursing at him. He jumped down to Sakura was fought __Afone__. "I will kill you for this!" He yelled. Looking at Sakura and sighing. "I'm sorry Sakura." He said. "What?" She asked._

_Then his __sharingon__ when into effect.__ "You will play for what you have done to Sakura __Afone__!" He growled. "You will pay." Sakura heard a crack and a whimper of __Afone__. Then it hit her '__Sasuke__!'_

_The End_


End file.
